Orphan Geek
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: Mathieu Sommet, jeune français de 26 ans, se lance sur Youtube avec une émission appelée Salut les Geeks. Le succès n'est pas franchement au rdv, mais il persévère. Jusqu'au jour où il reçoit un mail qui va changer sa vie, de la part d'un mystérieux Charles, un jeune scientifique britannique qui lui ressemble trait pour trait. A partir de là, c'est sa vie entière qui va basculer.


**Titre: **Orphan Geek.

**Auteur: **SadisticMadness.

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire m'appartient, en revanche, Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et son émission ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rated:** T.

**Pairing:** Patreek. Plus peut-être d'autres couples, voire une très légère mention de Matoine, mais très légère, genre, quelques mots.

**Résumé:** Mathieu Sommet, jeune français de 26 ans, se lance sur Youtube avec une émission appelée Salut les Geeks. Le succès n'est pas franchement au rdv, mais il persévère. Jusqu'au jour où il reçoit un mail qui va changer sa vie, de la part d'un mystérieux Charles, un jeune scientifique britannique qui lui ressemble trait pour trait. A partir de là, c'est sa vie entière qui va basculer.

**Note: **Voilà le troisième et dernier texte sur SLG. Bon, vous connaissez la chanson, je pense. Alors là, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va s'orienter, sachant que c'est une fiction en plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas si elle va être sombre ou pas, sans doute parce que je vais toucher à un univers assez sombre quand même. J'essayerais de publier un chapitre par semaine mais si j'ai du retard il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir, j'suis pas du genre régulière alors bon. Faut svoir que l'idée de cette fiction m'est venue cet après-midi. Je regardais des anciens épisodes de SLG, j'ai vu celui avec les Parfaits, puis un peu après, j'ai regardé Orphan Black, une série que j'adore. Si vous ne connaissez pas, foncez regarder, c'est vraiment bien. Ca parle d'une jeune femme, Sarah, qui rentre chez elle après un an d'absence pour récupérer sa fille et s'enfuir avec elle. Sauf qu'à la gare, quand elle arrive, elle se retrouve face à une autre jeune femme, Beth. Le truc, c'est qu'elles se ressemblent comme des jumelles. Elles n'échangent pas un mot, Beth se suicide presqu'immédiatement après avoir vu Sarah, elle se jette sous un train. Sarah, fauchée comme les blés, prend l'identité de Beth, comptant lui piquer son fric pour partir avec sa fille et son frère adoptif, Felix. Sauf que rien ne se passe comme prévu, et quand elle apprend qu'il existe plusieurs autres jeunes femmes qui sont ses sosies parfaits, elle comprend qu'elle vient de se foutre dans un merdier monstre et qu'en plus, elle est en danger de mort. C'est cette situation qui m'a inspiré pour ma fiction. Ici, pas de personnalités multiples, les personnages de SLG sont en vérité des clones de Mathieu. Ils ont chacun une vie, un prénom, un passé, une nationalité, et c'est le démarrage de SLG qui va permettre aux clones d'entrer en contact, ce qui va déclencher une véritable course contre le temps. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous abandonne immédiatement à votre lecture. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette nouvelle fiction, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, vraiment. Et j'espère que si Mathieu tombe là-dessus, il ne m'en voudra pas (sinon, il suffit d'un message pour que cette page disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'oblivion des Internets). Je vous retrouve après votre lecture. Enjoy, SM.

* * *

_**• :**__** Arabella, by Arctic Monkeys.**_

Cela faisait deux semaines que le cinquième épisode de Salut Les Geeks avait été posté sur la toile. Et elle venait seulement de dépasser, aux prix d'incommensurables efforts de la part de Mathieu, les 3750 vues. Autant dire que pour le succès, on repassera. D'un soupir, Mathieu Sommet rabbattit l'écran de son ordinateur portable sur son clavier, éteignant ainsi l'écran ouvert sur la page de malheur. Les gens n'aimaient pas ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, quelque chose le poussait à continuer, à poster un nouvel épisode chaque semaine, comme s'il avait quelque chose à accomplir et que c'est cette émission qui allait le pousser à atteindre son but, comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était plus fort que lui, il savait qu'il en devait pas arrêter, le moment n'était pas encore venu pour lui de raccrocher sa caméra et son microphone, il avait encore besoin de toute cette mise en scène loin d'être productive.

C'est chancelant qu'il se redressa, encore sous le coup de sa violente gueule de bois de la veille, en vue d'aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Son père lui avait toujours apprit de soigner le mal par le mal, alors.. Mais avant d'aller plus loin dans cette histoire, faisons les présentations. Mathieu Sommet est une jeune homme lambda. Serveur au McDo, reclus de la société, le jeune homme de 26 ans semblait tout droit partit pour rater sa vie. Propriétaire d'un appartement médiocre dans un quartier de St Etienne, à deux pas de chez ses parents, un dossier à Pôle Emploi qui n'a jamais le temps d'être rangé à sa place, pas d'amis, pas de copine, pas de vie sociale. Gamer, geek confirmé, il avait, sur un coup de tête, décidé de se lancer sur Youtube avec un nouveau concept d'émission, qu'il avait piqué à l'étranger. Adaptant le format, le jeune homme s'était lancé dans la review de vidéos virales du web, l'émission portant le nom simple mais accrocheur de Salut les Geeks, SLG pour les intimes. Si l'émission avait au départ connu un très bon accueil, très vite, le public français se lassa et, au bout du cinquième épisode, le résultat des vues connaissait une baisse fulgurante. Lui qui imaginait vivre de ses vidéos, chaque semaine, il déchantait plus vite encore que la fois précédente. Pas aidé par son humour cynique, ses critiques cinglantes, son apparence de no life et son visage d'ado prépubère avec une pilosité trop précoce, le jeune Mathieu savait que désormais, luii qui désirait troller les autres était sans doute celui qui serait au final le plus trollé. S'il ne pouvait effacer le contenu de sa chaine définitivement, il pouvait néanmoins s'enfoncer dans son canapé avec sa bière et ses chips jusqu'à la fin de l'humanité, histoire d'échapper à la honte suprême qui s'emparait de lui à chaque nouveau commentaire désobligeant et à chaque nouveau pouce rouge qui apparaissait sur une de ses vidéos. Déjà de nature fragile mentalement, il sentait bien que la dépression ne serait pas longue à poindre s'il ne se passait rien, s'il n'arrivait à rien.

Alors Mathieu s'accrochait désespérément à son projet. Quand il ne donnait pas leurs burgers aux gras doubles du coin et aux touristes pas futés, il se donnait à fond dans l'écriture d'un épisode, tentant chaque fois de se dépasser pour donner ce qu'il avait de meilleur, alors que sa plume assassine grattait le papier pour démonter les champions de demain. Il avait réellement envie que ce projet fonctionne, et malgré son mauvais départ, il espérait sincèrement avoir la capacité de rectifier le tir.

C'est un nouveau soupir qui retentit contre les murs vides de son petit salon, alors qu'au même moment, le bip caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail s'éleva du laptop flambant neuf du jeune homme. Sourcils froncés, Mathieu releva son écran, donna son mot de passe et accéda à sa boite mail en deux temps trois clics.. Pour voir un nouveau message de la part d'un certain Charles, un britannique, de toute évidence, puisque le mail était rédigé en anglais. Après traduction, voilà à peu de choses près ce que l'homme relatait.

_"Cher Mr Sommet,_

_Je suis tombé sur votre émission totalement par hasard. Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler d'elle, non, mais là pour vous parler de vous. Je m'appelles Charles Greyson, j'ai moi aussi vingt-six ans, et je vous conseille vivement d'ouvrir la photo jointe à ce document. Reprenez la lecture quand ce sera fait."_

Intrigué, Mathieu cliqua sur l'icone de la pièce jointe et, une fois l'image téléchargée, quelques secondes plus tard, il l'ouvrit. Un "o" de stupeur vint décorer ses lèvres fines, alors qu'il contemplait le visage qui venait d'apparaitre sous ses yeux. C'était lui. Ou, du moins, c'était lui, mais sans l'être. Son sosie lui ressemblait trait pour trait, à la différence près qu'il portait des lunettes, et une blouse blanche de scientifique un peu fou. Etait-ce Charles? Mais comment était-ce possible? Choqué mais néanmoins curieux, Mathieu retourna au mail pour reprendre sa lecture.

_"Bien, je suppose que vous avez vu la photo. Choquant, hein? Evidemment. Et, au cas où vous vous le demandiez, ce n'est pas une blague, et je suis bien l'homme sur la photo. Et je préfère vous prévenir qu'il est inutile de penser à la théorie des jumeaux, bien que je sois orphelin et que vous l'êtes sans doute aussi, ou adopté, le principal argument pour réfuter cette théorie tient en un chiffre : 7. Nous sommes sept. Si vous vous demandez ce que nous sommes, qui sont les autres, comment cela est-il possible, ou bien je ne sais quoi d'autre, je vous promet de répondre à toutes vos questions le moment venu. En attendant, appelez le numéro qui se trouve en bas de la photo que je vous ai donné, c'est un numéro intraçable. Je ne peux rien vous révéler à l'écrit, c'est beaucoup trop compromettant, et j'ai déjà prit assez de risques avec ce mail. Appelez-moi dès que possible, peu importe l'heure, je répondrais._

_Bien à vous,_

_Charles."_

Choqué, Mathieu rouvrit la photo et, attrapant un bloc note, copia rapidement le numéro sur une feuille de papier, avant de prendre son téléphone portable et de l'enregistrer dans ses contacts. Son sosie semblait penser que toute communication via le web était dangereuse, alors autant faire disparaitre les preuves. Il fit une copie du mail et de la photo, qu'il imprima rapidement avant de tout supprimer, essayant de nettoyer tant bien que mal toute trace de cet échange. Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu la certitude de ne laisser aucune trace qu'il prit son téléphone, composa le numéro de l'inconnu, espérant pouvoir le comprendre malgré son médiocre niveau d'anglais. Appuyant sur la touche verte de son écran tactile, il laissa arriver les tonalités et, après quelques secondes d'attente, une voix grave, similaire à la sienne mais version britannique, répondit au téléphone.

_ Hi, Mathieu?

_ Euh.. Yes.. Are you Charles? tenta ledit Mathieu dans un anglais très francisé et plutôt hésitant, qui déclencha un rire chez son interlocuteur.

_ Bonjour, articula-t'il, je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de t'écrire le mail en français, l'anglais se remarque moins, fit-il dans un français parfait, soulageant immédiatement notre Mathieu, qui lui, rappelons-le, était une brèle en anglais.

_ Ca m'arrange, je ne parle vraiment pas bien anglais.

_ J'ai crus remarquer, en effet. Mais trève de plaisanteries. Tu as sans doute un millier de questions à me poser.

_ En fait oui, mais surtout une : comment c'est possible que sept êtres humains dans le monde soient similaires en tous points, comme des jumeaux?

_ Eh bien, Mathieu, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, lança Charles. Silencieusement, Mathieu obtempéra, alors uqe l'autre reprit. Nous sommes des clones. Sept clones, et nous ne savons même pas qui est l'original.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce court début! En espérant que cela vous plaise. C'est un début un peu bizarre, j'en conviens, et j'avoue que dépeindre un tableau aussi négatif de notre Mathieu me fait sacrément mal au coeur (pardon Mathieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu D:) mais bon, c'est nécessaire dans la fiction.. Bref, vous l'aurez comprit, Charles est notre bien aimé Professeur. Ici, il sera un brillant scientifique, et celui qui aura mit en contact tous les clones entre eux et qui les aura rassemblés. Il sera aussi celui qui a découvert la vérité, le pourquoi du comment, et les dangers qu'ils devront affronter. Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense que je tournerais beaucoup autour de Mathieu et de Charles, mais sans doute ferais-je mention des autres personnalités. Et sinon, dans cette fiction, nous aurons sept facettes de Mathieu : Mathieu (lui même) le français, Charles (le Professeur) britannique, Kelly (la Fille/Travesti) l'américaine, Aleksei (le Patron) le russe, Felix (le Geek) le norvégien, Lucas (le Hippie) l'allemand, et John (le Panda) l'asiatique. Vous verrez, ils auront chacun une histoire, et comme le Prof est ici un brillant scientifique et Mathieu un brillant raté, nous aurons un rôle équivalent pour chaque personnalité, comme le brillant no life pour Lucas et le brillant drag queen pour Kelly. J'en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez tout ça au fil de l'histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. N'oubliez pas, les review sont le pain de l'auteur, donc soyez généreux, j'ai besoin de manger, et de nourrir mes personnages. Portez-vous bien, bisous à tous, SM.**_


End file.
